Unforgotten Past
by Skipper Belmont
Summary: Private has something in his mind. Who is his dad actually? Skipper? And what happened to him?  This is about their past - their unforgotten past.  A little bit of Skilene. Rated T for safe.  THE LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!   D  P.S: I'll make the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar aren't mine, they are belong to  
Nickelodeon and DreamWorks.

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 1

The clock shows 2000 hours. Kowalski is in his lab. Rico  
is helping Kowalski with his tools. Skipper is visitting  
Marlene's habitat - he and Marlene are a couple. Private  
is cleaning the bunks.

Private sighs. There's something in his mind, and he  
always thinking about that since several days ago. He  
was grew up in Britain, and then he sent to New York.  
He never know about his parent, and he's thinking  
about that now.

'Who is my dad?' thought Private, while cleaning the  
third bunk - his bunk.  
'And who's my mom? What kind of parent that never  
meet their son?' thought him again. 'Except... No, it's  
impossible. SKIPPER ISN'T MY DAD. If he is, who's my  
mother?'  
His bunk is finished and he moves to the last bunk -  
Skipper's bunk.  
'But... I've been thinking a lot about this and yes,  
Skipper is acting and talking softer to me. He is acting  
kinder to me. More than Kowalski and Rico, Skipper is  
like a dad for me in this team.' thought him.  
'Well, maybe that's only because I'm the youngest  
here...'  
He lifts Skipper's pillow, and finds something under it.  
He takes it and sets the pillow back to its place.

A photograph.

He takes a deeper look to that photo. There's Skipper  
in that photo, carring a baby. A male penguin with  
similar body and the same icy blue eyes as Skipper's  
standing next to him, with a female penguin that has  
similar body as Kowalski's.  
'Wait - who's the baby? It's... Me?' thought Private,  
staring the baby. The baby has the same blue eyes as  
his, and similar body.

"Already finish the bunks, Private?"  
Private turns around and hides the photo behind him.  
Skipper is there with Marlene.  
"Yes, sir." said Private.  
"Just take a rest. You must be tired." said Skipper,  
smiles to him.  
"Alright. Thank you, dad." said Private.  
"I'm going to walk around the zoo with Marlene, maybe  
I'll back late - What did you say?" said Skipper.  
'Oh Lord...' thought Private.  
"I mean, thank you, Skipper." said Private nervously. "I  
must be very tired. I'm sorry."  
But Skipper chuckles. "Okay. Bye, Private." said him.  
"Bye, Private!" said Marlene.  
"Bye!" said Private, smiles.  
Skipper and Marlene walk away. Private lays on his  
bunk, staring the photo again.

"I just called Skipper as my dad and he wasn't angry  
and he chuckled!" said Private to himself.  
He decides to put the photo under his pillow. He  
doesn't know why, but he thinks it's not the time to  
put the photo back to its place.  
And he quickly fall asleep.

The clock shows 2130 hours. Skipper is standing in front  
of the bunks, watching the sleeping Private with a  
smile.

"Sir? I thought this is Private's turn for the night  
recon?" said Kowalski, walking towards Skipper.  
"I take his turn." said Skipper.  
"Alright..." said Kowalski, hesitates.  
"Why, Kowalski?" ask Skipper.  
"I don't know sir. But shall we tell him about his... parent?" ask Kowalski.  
Skipper nods. "It will be hard. But we shall." said him.  
"Alright, sir." said Kowalski.  
Skipper turns around and heading to the clocktower.

'I am still missing you, Jack. Cathrine. Manfredi. Johnson.' thought him.

To be continued...

A/N: HOW STUPID AM I! I just see the dictionary and notice that I have used a wrong word for months in my stories! It suppossed to be 'chuckle', but I typed it 'chuck'! I'm sorry for that!  
Anyway, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 2

Private woke up and stares the clock. It's 500 hours.  
"Oh God, I forget my night recon turn!" said him,  
worried.  
He's going to go down from his bunk when he  
remembered about the photo. He takes it from under  
his pillow.

'This is Skipper and his brother, I think.' thought him,  
staring the unknown male penguin.  
'And maybe this is Kowalski's sister... But who is this  
baby? I'm very sure it is me, but...'

"Already wake up, son?"

Private turns around. Skipper is standing there, smiling  
to him.

"Wait - You called me what?" ask Private.  
"Son. I called you son." said Skipper. "C'mon. Follow  
me."

Confused, Private follows Skipper to a table. Kowalski  
and Rico already there. They four sit around the table.

"So... I bet you're wondering about that photo, right?"  
said Skipper.  
"Yes... I'm sorry, I took it without permission." said  
Private, gives the photo back to Skipper.  
"It's fine. I know you found it when you were cleaning  
the bunks." said Skipper. He takes the photo and puts  
another photo on the table.  
"Take a look to that photo." said Skipper again.

Private stares the photo. There are Skipper, Kowalski,  
Rico, the baby, and 4 other that he doesn't know.

"This is you." said Skipper, points the baby penguin.  
"Yeah, I know." said Private.  
"And he's Jack." said Skipper, points the male penguin  
with similar body and the same icy blue eyes as him. "  
My older brother. Your dad."  
"What? He's my dad? So, you-you're my uncle?" ask  
Private, surprised and happy at the same time.  
"Yes, I am." said Skipper. "This is Cathrine. Kowalski's  
older sister. Your mom." said him again, points the  
female penguin with similar body as Kowalski's.  
"Kowalski is my uncle, too?" ask Private.  
Kowalski nods.  
"This is Manfredi, Johnson's older sister." said Skipper,  
points another female penguin with a kind face, and  
similar body as Johnson's and Rico's, besides she's  
taller. "And this is Johnson, Rico's older brother." said  
him, points a male penguin that similar to Rico, but  
without mohawk.  
Private stares him spiritfuly.  
"Have you ever wondered, why do you have similar  
blue eyes as mine; similar body shape as Kowalski's,  
besides you're shorter?" said Skipper, smiling.  
"Yeah, of course!" said Private. "Um... May I know where  
are they right now?" ask him.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in that room gets tenser.  
"This is hard, Private. But, they are... resting in peace  
now." said Skipper.  
"I really miss them..." said Kowalski.

Private gets shocked for life. So that's why he never  
meet his parent.

"Why? How's their... death?" ask Private.  
"15 years ago. When I was 19. And you were 2. Killed in  
a honorable mission." said Skipper.  
"We still in Special Force that time. And we can  
explain why you were sent to Britain." said Kowalski.  
Rico is snobbing.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" ask Private.  
"Yes, as long as you promise that you won't put yourself in danger after listen to this story." said Skipper.  
"A-Alright. I promise." said Private.

Skipper smiles. "You're the best son in the world. Jack and Cathrine must be very proud of you." said him.

Skipper clears his throat. "Well, 15 years ago, we have two teams that the best in Special Force. The A team was Jack, Cathrine, Manfredi, and Johnson. The B team was me, Kowalski, and Rico." said him.  
"Let's start the story from the time we got that mission." said Skipper again.

To be continued...

A/N: WOW! Skipper is too old - 34 years old now! Well, I'm sorry for that. I have to find the right time where Private was too young to remember things but Skipper already in Special Force. And Skipper was 19 - it's impossible if Skipper joined the army when he was lower than 17.  
If you have questions, just ask it! =)  
Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: 15 Years Ago

A/N: Well, it seems I only get few reviews... I'd happy  
to thanking them who gave me review! Go to the  
story now...

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 3: 15 Years Ago

"Let's start the story from the time we got that  
mission." said Skipper.

-15 Years Ago-  
Skipper's h.q, Big Central Park Zoo  
New York City

"Sometimes I still thought that Private is a funny  
name." said the young Skipper, while carrying the baby  
Private.  
"Haha. Funny." said Jack.

Skipper has two icy blue eyes, a body that full of  
muscle for his age - 19 years old, and flat top headed.  
Jack is almost precisly same as his younger brother,  
but he's a bit taller. He is 21 years old.

Suddenly Jack's handphone is ringing.  
"Who's that?" ask Skipper.  
Jack stares his handphone. "General Thorn." said him.  
"Hover dam." whisper Skipper.

Jack answer the call.  
"Good morning, sir." said him.  
"I have another mission for you and your younger  
brother. Come to otter habitat, 1200 hours. Operation:  
Biological Weapon."  
And the call is disconected.

"What does he want?" ask Skipper.  
"Another mission. Otter habitat, 1200 hours." said Jack.  
Skipper sighed.

Jack stares the clock. 1156 hours.  
Cathrine waddled towards them.  
"Let me guess. Another mission?" ask Cathrine.  
"Affirmative." said Jack. He kissed her forehead. "We  
have to move now. We will back in a hour or less."  
"Fine." said Cathrine.  
Skipper put Private in Cathrine's hug.  
"See you later, little Private." whisper Skipper, smiling  
to him.  
Jack kissed Private's forehead and Cathrine's beak.  
"Bye." said Jack.

Jack and Skipper slide to otter habitat.  
They arrive, and the habitat is empty, because no one  
live there.

The sewwer hole is opened, and a male penguin that  
taller 2 or 3 inches than Jack and about 50 years old  
slide in.  
"Password?" ask that penguin - General Thorn.  
"Operation: Biological Weapon." said Jack.  
"Good." said Thorn. "Listen carefuly. I will only explain  
it once."

Thorn cleared his throat and continued. "Our intel  
found a biological weapon made by Blowhole. We sent  
a team to investigate it and figured out that it made  
to destroy New York City. The location is in an old  
unoccupied building, 7 kilometers to the west from  
here. The mission for A Team is to destroy the biological  
weapon. You will go there with a helicopter. Your time  
is 15 minutes. Then your escape way is to the building  
across the location. There's a helicopter waiting for you  
on the top of the building. The mission for B Team is  
to clear the escape way from enemies and guard the  
helicopter. You will wait in that building. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, sir!" said Jack and Skipper.  
"Good. The operation start tomorrow, 500 hours." said  
Thorn. "Good luck, soldier."

Thorn slide back to the sewwer hole and close it.

"Hurry, we must tell the other about this." said  
Skipper.  
"Wait, Skipper." said Jack. "Can you do something for me, if  
something bad happen to me and Cathrine?"  
"What kind of something bad?" ask Skipper.  
"In other words, if Cathrine and I die." answer Jack.  
"What? No, no. Everything will be fine. You and Cathrine will be fine. You're the best captain in the world, so you'll be fine." said Skipper.  
"No, Skipper." said Jack. "I feel something bad will happen. My gut says Cathrine and I are in danger. Can you promise to me that you will take care of Private?"  
"Yes, of course. I promise." said Skipper.  
"You know that Thorn is insane. He can do anything to raise the number of his army. Can you promise that you will keep him away from Private?"  
"Yeah, I know he's insane. He had ever forced hundred people to join his army." said Skipper.  
"Can you promise?" ask Jack again.  
"Yeah, I'll try to keep him away from Private. I promise." said Skipper.  
Jack smiles. "Thank you, bro."  
"You're welcome." said Skipper.

"We don't have much time. It's better to get ready now." said Jack.

To be continued...

A/N: Review, please!  
=)


	4. Chapter 4: Loss

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 4: Loss

"Area clear." said Skipper, after he smacked the last  
lobster in that building.

Team B is already in their position, in an abandoned ex-office building. It's so quiet there, because no one lives around there. A perfect area for biological weapon  
experiment.

"Team A will come here in 5 minutes." said Kowalski,  
checking the clock.  
"Wait, where's the helicopter?" ask Skipper.  
"Actually, sir, it suppossed to come here since 5  
minutes ago. But till now, the helicopter isn't come  
yet." answer Kowalski.  
"Hover dam. Can we call Thorn from here?" ask Skipper  
again.  
"We can't, sir. Too much risk here. Enemy can hack the  
signal of our cellphone and radio." answer Kowalski.  
"Hover dam!" said Skipper. "All we can do now is  
waiting for Team A and the helicopter. I hope we can  
trust General Thorn."

Suddenly, the target building where Team A is working,  
exploded.

"What the-" whisper Skipper. "Where's the Team A?"

Suddenly the front door opened. Jack, Manfredi, and  
Johnson run in. Manfredi's head is bleeding. Jack's eyes  
are red, kinda like he was crying.

"Where's the helicopter?" ask Jack.  
"It's not come yet." answer Kowalski.  
"Damn!" yel Jack.  
"What happened? Where's Cathrine?" ask Kowalski.  
Jack can say nothing. He starts sobbing.  
"Jack?" whisper Skipper.  
"She's dead." answer Manfredi. She starts crying, too.  
"What! D-don't ki-kidding us!" said Kowalski.  
Skipper's heart felt like stop beating.  
"No, Kowalski. She's..." whisper Jack, that can't finish his  
sentence.  
"How?" ask Kowalski, starts sobbing, too.  
"We were trapped inside. Blowhole's minions blocked  
our way. But she defeated half of them. She told us to  
finish the mission and leave her alone. She said she can  
handle them. But suddenly Blowhole came with sniper  
rifle and... s-shoot her head..." said Johnson.  
"I'm so stupid... I tried to save her, but I'm too slow... I'm very stupid!" said Jack.  
"No, you aren't, Jack. You know that we were too far  
from her that time. We can do nothing." said Johnson.  
"Where's Blowhole now?" ask Kowalski and Skipper at  
the same time.  
"I don't know but seems he's dead with that explosion." said Manfredi.  
Kowalski nodded and wiped his tears.  
"Be strong, guys. Just..." whisper Skipper, holding his  
tears. But finally he also started crying. He always  
consider Cathrine as his own sister. They all are like a  
family.  
Rico can't talk. But he also sobbing.

"Manfredi, are you okay?" ask Skipper, after he managed  
his cry. "Rico, bandage, please."  
Rico coughed a bandage. Skipper bandaged Manfredi's  
head.  
"Thanks." said Manfredi.  
"Your welcome." said Skipper.

"Guys..." said Jack, trying to stop sobbing. "We need to  
keep moving. I'm sure that the helicopter will not  
come."  
"Yeah. Cathrine died for us, so don't neglect her effort.  
We have to move now, or more lobsters will come."  
said Johnson.  
"Kowalski, are you ready to go now?" ask Manfredi.  
Kowalski nodded.  
"Rico, give me some guns. Except, if you have any  
transport in your stomach." said Skipper.  
Rico coughs 3 machine guns and a jeep.  
"Good! What an endless pit!" said Skipper, half joking.  
Tried to cheer up the situation, but failed.  
"Let's get into the car. Skipper and Rico, take a machine  
gun. We will sit on the back seat." said Jack.

Johnson take the driver seat. Manfredi and Kowalski sit  
next to him. Rico, Skipper, and Jack sit on the back seat,  
each of them are holding a machine guns.  
Johnson drive the jeep through the front door - that  
not big enough for a jeep, so he destroy the wall - and  
move to the East, to their h.q.

Behind them, there are several jeeps chasing them. A  
lobster is holding a grenade and ready to throw it,  
when Skipper shot his head. He shot the tires of that  
jeep, and the jeep is crushed. Rico is shooting crazily -  
didn't aim, only shooting. But most of his shoots are  
accurate.  
Jack is shooting the jeeps, and they're exploded.  
"THAT'S FOR CATHRINE!" shout him.

Then, a lobster from a jeep, also with a machine gun, shot Jack's body. Skipper shot back and killed the lobster. Then he turned to Jack.

There are so many wounds on Jack's chest. Blood is covering his body.  
"Oh, no... Jack..." whisper Skipper, very sad.  
"Huh..." whisper Jack. He coughed blood. "Please, take care of Private..." said Jack.  
"Yes, Jack. I promise." said Skipper. He let out his tears.  
Jack smiled. "Thanks, Skipper... Good luck, guys..." whisper him. And with that he let out his last breath.

Skipper cried and hugged Jack's body.

Johnson sobbed, but he can do nothing. He must focus driving.

"No..." Rico grunted. But he keep - and must - shooting the enemies.

"No..." whisper Kowalski.

Manfredi is crying.

They lost two people in the same mission. The two that so meaningful for them.

To be continued...

A/N: I will update this every Friday.  
Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 5

"THORN! YOU DAMNED STUPID PENGUIN!" yel Skipper.

They all are in Thorn's office, several kilometers from  
their h.q.  
All guards of Thorn's office are lying on the floor around them, killed by Skipper that in rage.  
Now they are standing in front of a room where Thorn  
has locked himself inside.

"THORN! GET OUT AND FACE ME!" yel Skipper again.  
"That's useless, Skipper. He won't get out." said Manfredi.

Skipper punched the iron door in anger, leaving a hole mark. Rico coughed a grenade launcher and shot the door. The door is destroyed and they run in.  
They find Thorn is sitting in front of his desk, glaring to them.

"YOU!" yel Skipper. He waddled to Thorn and punched his face, very hard.  
"INSUBORDINATION!" shout Thorn. He stand up to face Skipper.  
"YES! THIS IS AN INSUBORDINATION, IDIOT!" yel Skipper.  
"You-"  
Skipper punched his face again before he can finish his words.  
"WHY DID YOU NOT SENT THE HELICOPTER?" yel Skipper.  
Thorn quickly took a pistol from his desk and aim it to Skipper.  
But Rico, Kowalski, Johnson, and Manfredi, that stand  
behind Skipper, already hold a pistol on their flippers,  
aiming it to Thorn.

"Alright. You win." said Thorn.  
Skipper took the pistol from Thorn's flipper and aim his  
head.  
"Why you didn't sent the helicopter?" ask Skipper.  
"What do you think?" said Thorn.  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Skipper shouted.  
"Okay, okay." said Thorn. "I don't want to send more  
soldiers into death. There are so many teams I've sent  
to Blowhole's base, but no one from them made the mission success. So I sent you. And I thought you can't make it out from Blowhole's base, so I didn't sent the  
helicopter, instead sending it into useless."  
"YOU STUPID!" Skipper yelled. "YOU SEE? WE'RE HERE  
NOW! AND IF YOU SENT THE HELICOPTER, JACK WILL BE STILL ALIVE!"  
"Yeah. Sometimes we have to sacrifice several thing. I  
don't want to risk a helicopter and a pilot team only for a soldier. I know Jack is the best captain we ever have, I know. But sending a pilot team will only decrease the amount of my army." said Thorn.

Kowalski made a shot. Almost hit Thorn's head, but  
missed and only hitted the wall behind him.

"What about Cathrine? She died for this mission! For  
us! And you almost neglect her death by didn't sent the helicopter!" Kowalski yelled.  
Thorn didn't say anything.  
"You're an idiot! You're not a General! That position isn't right for you!" said Skipper.  
"I am the General, and whatever you said, it's all are my decision." said Thorn.

Skipper really wanted to shoot Thorn's head that time.  
But he stopped himself. And suddenly, Thorn twisted  
Skipper's flipper and took the pistol. He quickly rolled  
Skipper's body so he faced his back, hold his neck, and  
put the pistol next to his head, ready to take a shoot.  
The other are aiming Thorn's head, also ready to make a shoot.

"Let me get away, and I will let Skipper go." said Thorn.  
"Let Skipper go, and we will not make holes at your head." said Kowalski.  
"I can handle him, guys." said Skipper.

And with that, Skipper elbowed Thorn's stomach very  
quick. Thorn's make a shoot, but too late. Skipper already twisted Thorn's flipper and broke it. Thorn screamed in pain.

"I'm quit from this military." said Skipper, waddled away.  
"We're quit." said the other.  
"And Thorn," said Skipper, turned around to say something. "You're not my commanding officer anymore. So never mess with me, or you'll die. Whatever that you've planned to Private, it's better to  
abort that plan."  
And they all slided away, leaving Thorn.

To be continued...

A/N: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Family Conversation

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 6: Family Conversation

-PRESENT TIME, Skipper's h.q-

Skipper paused the story. His eyes were red. He tried  
to hold his tears, but he failed. He started sobbing.

Kowalski and Rico were sobbing, too. It was... the saddest  
story of their life.

Private stayed silent. He can't believe this. His parents  
are gone, and he can't meet them anymore.

"Your parents are heroes, Private. You have to be  
proud of them." said Kowalski.  
"Proud? How could I be proud if I can't meet them  
anymore!" said Private, very firmly. He let out his  
tears.

It was the first time Private talked so hard. He never  
talked like that hard since the time they had to take  
care of an egg.

"Private." said Skipper, this time with calming tone. "I  
understand that you are very sad. We are sad, too.  
Even I'm crying."  
He took a deep breath. Then he continued, "But you  
still have us. We are your family. I will try to be a  
good dad for you."

Private nodded and wiped his tears.

"Well, I think it's better to continue this story later."  
said Skipper.

"I will be in my lab." said Kowalski. He waddled towards  
his lab. Rico followed him.  
Private waddled to Kowalski's lab too, but Skipper  
called him.

"Private." Skipper called.  
"Yes, Skippa?" said Private, turning around.  
"Follow me." said Skipper.

They waddled to the platform. It's almost noon, but  
there's only a few visitors.  
Skipper sat on the edge. Private sat next to him.

"So?" said Private.  
"Well," Skipper wiped his eyes first, "I just want to  
assure you that your parent love you. And so do I. And  
so do Kowalski and Rico."  
"I know." said Private.  
"I've tried to be a good dad for you, but it seems I  
failed." said Skipper.  
"No, Skippa." Private said. "You are a good dad.  
Actually, I've ever thought that you are my dad."  
Skipper chuckled. "Yeah. But I'm not that good."  
Private chuckled, too.

They stayed silent for several minutes.

"Well, may I know why I was sent to Britain?" Private  
finally asked.  
"Yes, Private. But I'll tell you later. Everything has  
their own turn." Skipper said.  
Private nodded.  
"I'm sorry, Private. If I was smarter, maybe Jack and  
Cathrine are still here, with us." said Skipper,  
regretfully. "I'm so stupid..."  
"No, Skippa!" said Private. "You are not stupid! And it  
was not your fault, nor Rico's or Kowalski's. It was  
Blowhole's and Thorn's fault."  
Skipper smiled a little. "Thanks, Private. But I still can't  
forgive myself for several reasons." said him.

They stayed silent again for a while.

"You are the best son in the world, Private." said  
Skipper.  
"Although I've got some slaps from you, Rico, and  
Kowalski." Private commented, half joking.  
"I'm really sorry for that, Private. But... That's my  
style." said Skipper.  
They laughed.

"Well, you are the best dad in the world, too." said  
Private.  
"Don't lie to me." said Skipper.  
"No, I didn't lie." said Private. "Although you're a hard  
man, you still care about us. About me."  
Skipper smiled. "But still, Jack and Cathrine are better  
from me. Did you see how I took care of an egg?"  
said him.  
"It was normal - for your level." said Private, half joking  
- again.

"How's your relationship with Marlene?" Private asked  
suddenly.  
"Well, just like that. I visit her habitat, we are dating...  
But... I don't know." said Skipper sadly.  
"How so?" Private asked.  
"You are too young to talk about this." said Skipper.  
"I'm 17 and that's too young? C'mon!" Private  
responded.  
"Alright, old boy." said Skipper. "You know, I'm 34 now.  
And Marlene is 25. I'm too old for her." he continued  
sadly.  
"No, Skippa." said Private. "Age doesn't matter if you  
love her. However your age, if you really love her, you  
still love her."  
"I mean, what will happen to her if I die first? Who will  
protect and take care of her?" said Skipper.  
"The same questions if you aren't going to marry her."  
said Private.  
"What?" Skipper squeaked.  
"That's the problem, right?" said Private. "You are  
thinking about how to continue your relationship, I  
know that. If you aren't going to marry her, who will  
protect and take care of her? I know you really love  
her. So it's better to marry her, at least you two can  
spend your time before death comes to you. There  
will be your children - and me - who will take care of  
Marlene if you are... gone." Private explained.  
"Yeah, you are right." Skipper said. "Thank you, son."  
"You're welcome, dad." Private said, smiling.  
"Maybe I won't think that you're too young anymore."  
said Skipper, smiling back.  
"Thanks, dad." said Private.

"Let's go back." said Skipper. "And it's better to call me  
uncle instead of dad."  
"Alright, dad." said Private.  
"Whatever." said Skipper.

To be continued...

A/N: I wrote this in rush. You know, a 'package' of  
homeworks and tests. Please tell me if it was kinda  
OOC, I'll try to fix it in the next chapter.  
=)


	7. Chapter 7

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 7: The Story Continued

The clock showed 1500 hours. Skipper sat in front of  
the table, with Private at the right, Kowalski at the  
left, and Rico across him.

"You boys ready to continue this story?" Skipper asked.  
"Yes, Skippa."  
"Yes, sir."  
"YES."  
"Alright..." said Skipper.

Skipper cleared his throat first.  
"A day after we resigned from military, they found  
Cathrine's body. We made a burial ceremony for her  
and Jack. And a week after it, I got a news that  
Blowhole is still alive. Manfredi and I went to meet the  
informant, but when we were back..."

-15 Years Ago, Skipper's h.q-

"Boys, we're back! Blowhole is in Equador!" Skipper  
yelled, after he and Manfredi jumped into the h.q  
through the fishbowl entrance.

But, they were shocked to see the h.q.

"My God..." said Manfredi.

The h.q is in chaos. Tables were broken; pillows, books,  
and chairs were scattered. And the worst is, Kowalski,  
Rico, and Johnson are lying on the floor, they looked  
unconscious.

Rico's chest and beak are wounded, and there's a blue  
and black mark at his face. Johnson's body is fine, but  
there's a tranquilizer bullet at his chest. And Kowalski...  
his body also fulled with blue and black mark.

"For the salmons! Please, tell me that you boys are  
fine!" said Skipper, very worried.

He waddled to each of them, checking their heartbeat.  
Luckily, they are still alive. Manfredi took the first aid  
kit box.

And when Skipper reached Kowalski, he whispered  
something.

"What, Kowalski?" Skipper asked, half relieved.  
"Private... Thorn... Sewwer..." Kowalski whispered. He  
sighed in pain.

Skipper's heart almost exploded.

"Manfredi, you take care of them." said Skipper, and  
with that he slided as fast as he could into the sewwer  
entrance.

"Thorn, I will kill you now." Skipper whispered to  
himself.

He met a crossroad. He stopped first. He can hear  
footsteps - Thorn didn't sound too far from him. He  
listened carefully.

"To the left." he whispered. And he slided to the left  
way.

He slided as fast as he could - and he met a crossroad  
again. He followed his gut and slided to the left again.

And not far from him, Thorn waddled enjoyfully,  
carrying the baby Private.

"Stop now, and give Private to me." said Skipper in  
venom.  
Thorn turned in surprise.  
"Oh, you." said him. "What are you gonna do?"

The baby Private is crying. And it makes Skipper angry.

"What had you done to Private?" Skipper asked in  
anger.  
"Don't worry, I didn't hurt him." said Thorn. "And I'll  
take care of him."  
"GIVE PRIVATE TO ME!" Skipper yelled. His words  
echoed in the sewwer.  
"No, I won't." said Thorn. "I have a special plan for him."

"Is your flipper already healed?" Skipper asked, mocking  
him.  
"Yes, it is. I have a special medic team and special  
medicines. So, don't worry about me." said Thorn.

He put Private on the ground behind him, and get into  
fighting trestle. Skipper did the same.

Thorn quickly rolled towards Skipper and punched him.  
Skipper dodged and kicked his head. Thorn parried it  
with one flipper and punched Skipper's stomach.  
Skipper waddled backward, holding his stomach. He  
coughed some blood.

"How was it?" Thorn asked, smirking. And he laughed.  
"It was good." said Skipper.

Skipper ran towards Thorn and punched him rapidly.  
Thorn parried it quickly, he spinned around, and  
sweeped Skipper's feet. Skipper jumped and kicked his  
head.  
Thorn's head is bleeding.

"Is that all of your skill?" Thorn mocked.  
"Certainly no, it isn't." said Skipper.

Skipper punched his head again. Thorn caught his  
flipper and threw him to the ground. Skipper gasped as  
his head hit the ground, but he quickly pulled Thorn's  
flipper and threw him to the ground, too.

Thorn is lying face downward. Skipper hold his back  
with his foot and pulled his head backward.

"Please, Skipper... Don't do this..." Thorn whispered.  
"Tell me, what's your plan for Private?" Skipper asked.  
"It's... classified..."

Skipper pulled his head harder.

"FINE!" Thorn yelled. Skipper loosen the pull.  
"Because he has the best captain's blood - it means Jack's blood - I'm sure that he has awesome combat skill, as his father had. So I planned to teach him to be a killer machine, with my scientist." said Thorn.  
"You are crazy, you know?" said Skipper.

And with that, Skipper punched his head so hard. He fainted. And Skipper threw him into the water.

Then Skipper turned around. Private isn't there.

"Private? Private!" Skipper called. He waddled around to search Private.

Then he find the baby Private, who is sitting near the wall, crying. Skipper carried him and caress him softly.

"Don't worry, it's all over now." said Skipper.  
Private calmed down and hugged him.  
Skipper smiled. "Let's go home."

Skipper waddled back to his h.q, while carrying Private.

...To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Time to Say Goodbye

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 8: Time To Say Goodbye

"I'm so sorry, Skipper. Thorn was sneaking in and suddenly he hit Johnson's body. We tried to stop him, but we aren't match with him..." said Kowalski.  
"It's fine, soldier. You boys should learn from this experience. And I appreciate that you tried to protect Private." said Skipper.  
"Thank you, sir." said Johnson.

They're in Skipper's h.q. The room already repaired, and now they're sitting around a table. Still, Kowalski's body is full with blue and black marks. Rico's beak got a scar. Johnson just woke up from the effect of the tranquilizer. And Manfredie is carrying Private.

"Now, about Blowhole." said Skipper. "The informant said that Blowhole is hiding somewhere in a forest in Equador, after his base in New York City destroyed. The forest is on the South East of Equador, near Amazon River."  
"Then we must go there." said Johnson.  
"Not that fast, soldier." said Skipper. "We can't bring Private. It's too dangerous."  
"So... One of us stay here to take care of Private?" Kowalski asked.  
"No. We need all of us if we want to win." said Skipper.  
"Then?" Manfredie asked.  
"We will send Private to Britain. It's a safe place in this moment, because Blowhole has no army there. My agents will take care of him while we hunt Blowhole." said Skipper.  
"But..." said Manfredie. "It's so far! And it's risking!"  
"Don't worry, Manfredie. My agents are trustable. And along we keep quiet about this, Thorn won't find out." said Skipper. "After we kill Blowhole, we will meet Private again."  
"I don't know, Skipper... But, I don't think it's good..." said Manfredie.  
"Don't worry. Now, we have to focus to Blowhole." said Skipper.  
Manfredie nodded.  
"We will meet my agents tomorrow, in the South Entrance of New York City airport, before 1100 hours." said Skipper.

Skipper took Private from Manfredie and kissed his forehead.

-Next Morning, Sewwer-

"Ready?" Skipper asked.  
"Yes, sir." said Johnson.  
Manfredie is carrying Private.  
"Okay." said Skipper.

It's 1000 hours. Rico coughed their car. They moved in. Skipper took the driver seat. Manfredie sat next to him. Kowalski, Rico, and Johnson on the back seat.

"Here we go." said Skipper, and he hit the gas.

They're moving in silent. Private is sleeping.  
Skipper is driving fast. Kowalski looked at the sewwer map, while giving Skipper instructions about the way.

About half hour later, they stopped. There's a hole at the ceiling of the sewwer.

"It's the way to the South Parking of the airport." said Kowalski.

They get out from the car, and Rico swallowed it again. Then Rico coughed a ladder and they used it to climb up to the surface.  
Around them, there are so many cars.

"Keep invicible, soldier." said Skipper.

They are running under the parked cars to the entrance. Then they saw four penguins that sitting under a car, near the entrance. They waddled to them.

"Captain." one of them greeted warmly.  
"I'm not a captain anymore." said Skipper. "Well, I must thanking you all for this."  
"For us, you still a Captain." said that penguin. "And nevermind, we are very glad to help you."  
"Thanks." said Skipper, smiling. "And here, my new team. We will hunt Blowhole together."  
"Hi." said the penguin warmly. "But I'm sorry, our names are classified."  
"It's fine, we understand." said Manfredie.  
"This area is already secured, isn't it?" Skipper asked.  
"Yes, of course." said the penguin.  
"Well, this is Private." said Skipper. He took Private from Manfredie.  
"So, this is Jack's son? Amazing..." said the penguin. He took Private from Skipper.  
"Yeah." said Skipper. "Guys, this is the time to say goodbye."

Manfredie kissed Private's forehead. "Bye, Private. See you later." said her, smiling.  
"See you, little Jack." said Johnson.

"Bye..." Rico grunted.  
"Goodbye, Private. My nephew..." Kowalski said, smiling.  
Skipper took Private and hugged him. "Bye, Private. We will meet again later. I love you. We all love you."

Skipper gave Private to that penguin again.

"It's 1100 hours now. We should move." said the other penguin.  
The penguin that talked to Skipper nodded. "Okay. Goodbye, Skipper. Goodbye, guys. I promise I will take care of Private." said him.  
"Bye." said Skipper.

Those penguins gave one last smile, and then they waddled away.

Manfredie, Johnson, Kowalski, even Rico, are sobbing.

"Monster truck, guys. Monster truck." said Skipper. "We will meet Private again, sooner or later."

... To be continued...

A/N: I wrote this in rush again! And I'm sorry I'm late to publish this. There's a thecnical problem. Well, I'm sorry if there are several misspelled words and grammatical errors.  
And, as a note, I'll update every Friday or Saturday or Sunday.  
Please, review! =D


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Crush in Equador

Thank you for reading and reviewing this story!

* * *

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 9: A Little Crush In Equador

-Present Time, Skipper's h.q-

"I guess you know my old friend who took care of you." said Skipper to Private.  
"Yes. He's -"  
"Just be quiet. It's still a classified information - even for my own team. It's another part of my past." said Skipper.  
The others nodded.  
"I thought it was the last time I could see you..." said Kowalski.  
"Yeah." Rico grunted.  
"It was so sad. I really wanted to take care of you since you were baby, Private. But the situation was so critical. I know I wasn't a good dad. I'm so sorry for that." said Skipper.

Private could hear guilty feeling in Skipper's sentences.  
"I understand, Skipper. It was okay. You did it for my safety. And you were a good a figure of dad, because you did it for my sake. And you still a good dad till now." said Private.

Skipper smiled to hear that. Kowalski and Rico smiled, too.  
"Thank you, Private." said Skipper. "Well, I think you should know with what happenned to Manfredie and Johnson."

Again, there's a guilty feeling in Skipper's voice. Kowalski and Rico stared each other sadly.

-15 Years Ago, Somewhere in Amazon, South East of Equador-

"So, here's the plan. We don't know where's Blowhole's base. But the informant said he has a small base near the Amazon River. All we can to do to find it, is waddled along the river, to the West." said Skipper. "And, we don't know the structure of the base. So, becareful and beware with traps." he added.

Kowalski, Rico, Manfredie, and Johnson nodded. Rico coughed 5 hand guns for each of them. They hold it with their flippers, and start waddling to the West of them, following the river. On their side, there are so many trees. Sun just raising to the sky.

Minute by minute past. They keep waddling in silence.  
After about 1 hour past, Skipper ordered to take some minutes of rest.

"Stop, guys. Now you can sit for a while to recover your energy. We need it in our battle later." said Skipper. "I take the recon turn. You all can sit under a tree."

The others sit under a tree near them. Kowalski checked the map that coughed by Rico.

"I come with you." said Manfredie. She waddled along with Skipper.

"Skipper..." said Manfredie, hesitating.  
"Why, Fredie?" Skipper asked.  
"I feel something bad will happen. My gut says our lives... is in danger." said Manfredie.  
Skipper nodded. "I do feel the same, Fredie. But we have to take a revenge. For what he did to us. To Jack and Cathrine." said him.  
"But, Skipper..." said Manfredie again. "What about the others? Their lives also in danger!"

Skipper turned to face Manfredie. He put his flippers on her shoulders.  
"Manfredie," said him. "I will never let you all get hurted. I will do anything - even sacrifice my own live - to save your lives."

Manfredie nodded. She let out tears running down her face.  
"I'm so sorry, Fred. Did I too hard?" asked Skipper worrily. He wiped her tears with his right flipper.  
"Sorry," said her. "I just feel so scared. I never felt this scared before."

"Manfredie," said Skipper gently. "Before everything is too late, I want to tell you something."  
Manfredie looked up to him.  
"Manfredie," said Skipper. He is blushing a lot. "Actually... I... kinda like you..." muttered him.  
"What?" Manfredie asked.

Skipper kissed Manfredie's beak. At first, she got shocked. But in a second she replied the kiss immadiately. Skipper hugged her.

Few minutes later, they break the kiss. Both are blushing heavily.

"I like you, too, Skipper." said Manfredie. "And it was 'like-like'." she added.

Skipper smiled. "I guess we have to back to the others now." said him.  
Manfredie nodded, and they waddled back to the others.

-Present Time, Skipper's h.q-

Private is smiling to Skipper. Skipper smiled back bitterly.  
"I really loved Manfredie. But, only a few hours after I told her my feeling, I had to lost her." said Skipper.  
"Uh... I'm sorry." said Private.  
"It's okay, son." said Skipper. "I was young, and Manfredie was my first crush."

Skipper sighed and tried to hold back his tears. Rico is sobbing again - Manfredie and Johnson are his siblings. Kowalski stared the table sadly.

"Yeah... This is life, soldier. People just came and gone. Then our times will come. And now Manfredie, Johnson, Cathrine, and Jack are in a better place. We have to continue our lives, with or without them. The memories of them will never forgotten." said Skipper.  
The others nodded.  
"At least... You have Marlene now." said Private.  
"Not 'at least', Private." said Skipper. "I loved Manfredie, but I couldn't just stay in sadness. Manfredie would say the same. I have to continue my live. And now, I love Marlene. She's an other part of my live." said him.  
Private nodded. "Okay, dad." said him.

Skipper smiled. "Want to continue the story?" he asked.  
Private nodded.

... To be continued...

A/N: I won't update this story next week, cuz I have to go to my older cousin's wedding. Don't worry, I will update as fast as possible. Now, please review... And I'll appreciate critiques and advices. And I have to give special thanks to SkullShovel and The Young And Free Dragon, they helped me a lot. =)


	10. Chapter 10: Operation: Stealth

A/N: HELLO, READERS! I'm back!  
I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story. But, just continue now!

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 10:  
Operation: Stealth

* * *

"Slow down, team." said Skipper.

They finally reached Blowhole's base. It's a large two-floored building, with four towers on each side. They could see several lobsters on each tower. And the river they followed is located right at the south of the base.

"Hide behind those trees, now!" Skipper ordered.  
They hid behind a tree in the jungle, not far from the base.

"Let's make the plan." said Skipper. "First, we have to sneak in without seen by those lobsters. We can't use smoke bomb, it will take their attention. So, any option, Kowalski?"  
"We can kill them one by one with a sniper rifle, but the other lobsters will noticed something is going on if they find corpses with holes at their head." said Kowalski.  
"So?" asked Skipper.  
"The only choice is we slide quickly and quietly into the base through the nearest gate. We can stop first and hide at that bush," said Kowalski while pointing a bush in their way to the gate, "to avoid their attention."  
"Good, Kowalski. And after we enter the base, we split into two teams. The first team have to find and kill Blowhole. The second team have to set up some remote-bombs." Skipper said.  
"Alright, because the genius one is Kowalski, so he enter the second team." said Manfredie.  
"And Rico, you support Kowalski with your tools." said Johnson.  
"Alright. After you two set up the bombs, you have to run back here as fast as you can and without seen. Wait us for 10 minutes. If in 10 minutes we can't back, just push the blow up button." said Skipper.  
"Understood, sir." Kowalski said.  
"Good. And, we can't use gun, the sound can take their attention. So we kill Blowhole and blow up the base without get detected. Is that clear?" said Skipper.  
"Yes, sir!" said the others.  
"Okay. Operation: Stealth, start now." said Skipper.

...

Skipper slided quickly to the bush. And then he stopped there to wait for the others.

"Wait a minute, sir. One of them is watching here." Kowalski whispered, while staring to the watch tower.

After the guard went away, Manfredie and Johnson slided to Skipper's place. Then Kowalski and Rico.

"Wait..." Skipper ordered, while staring to the watch tower. "Now!"

Kowalski and Rico slided to the gate and quickly made two lobsters there fainted. Manfredie and Johnson followed them, and then Skipper.

"Okay," Skipper whispered. "You two set up the bombs at the center of the base. We'll defeat Blowhole."

Kowalski and Rico nodded, and then they two slided into the base. It was a little bit dark inside. The wall was made by black iron.

They met a crossroad.  
"It must be the middle way." Kowalski whispered.

They slide through the middle way. Not long, they met a pack of lobsters.  
"To the wall." Kowalski ordered in small voice.

Luckily, it was dark enough for them so the lobsters didn't realized about some white spots on the wall.

"... But I think he's crazy..." said a lobster.  
"Yeah. Flying piranhas? Are we not good enough for him?" the other lobster responded.  
"Ah, you all know that he's got obsessed with experiment." said the other one.

After those lobsters past them, they continue slide to the center of the base.

"Flying piranhas? What's that? Biologically, piranhas can't fly..." said Kowalski.  
Rico slapped his face.  
"Oh, yeah, have to focus with our mission..." Kowalski said.

...

Skipper, Manfredie, and Johnson slided into the base.  
"How can we find him?" Manfredie asked.  
"We will ask nicely to some lobsters." Skipper answered.

And they found a crossroad.  
"Which way?" Johnson asked.  
"sshh... Be quiet." said Skipper. "Can't you hear those footsteps? Hide!"

They hid behind the wall at the left way.  
"How many are they?" Skipper asked.  
"Five... Oh, six..." Johnson answered.  
"Alright. Two for each of us." said Skipper. "Wait till they pass us..."

And the lobsters pass them without realized about their presence, only walking straight slowly while chatting to each other.

"Now." said Skipper.

They jumped to the lobsters. The lobsters only turned around quickly in shock.

Skipper hitted the neck of a lobster, made him fainted quickly. Another lobster tried to punch him, but Skipper sweeped his right foot so that lobster fell to the ground. Johnson and Manfredie holded the lobster's arms, while the other lobsters already fainted.

"Where's Blowhole?" Skipper asked to the lobster.  
"I - I don't know..."  
Skipper slapped the lobster's face. "I said, where's Blowhole?"  
"I swear, I don't know!"  
Skipper slapped him again. "It's gonna be much harder. Where's Blowhole?"  
"Okay, okay!" said the lobster. "He's in the special pool room!"  
"Where's it?" Skipper asked.  
"Go to the left, you'll find an elevator. Go to the second floor, it is the third door on your left."  
"Okay. Thank you very much." said Skipper. He slapped the lobster very hard, and the lobster got fainted too.

"They won't be awake for at least one hour. But we have to hide them." said Skipper.  
"What about that restroom?" asked Johnson while pointing a restroom door near them.  
"Fine. We lock them in one of the toilet." Skipper answered.

They put those unconscious lobsters inside a toilet and locked it. And then they slided away from the restroom to the left way. They found an elevator at the end of the road and went to the second floor.

They met an empty corridor with doors along the walls. Then they slided to the third door on their left.

"Are you ready?" asked Skipper.  
Manfredie nodded.  
Johnson nodded.

"Open the door together when I said 'now'," Skipper ordered. "In three... Two... One... NOW!"

* * *

To be continued...  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Gonna continue this as soon as possible.  
Please, review! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Trapped

A/N: Thanks for your reviews!

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 11: Trapped...

* * *

"...NOW!" Skipper ordered.

They opened the door and broke in together. They saw a pool at the middle of the room and a small bridge on it as the only way to go across the room.

And across them, at the end of the bridge, Blowhole seemed already waiting for them on his vehicle.

"Hello, pain-gu-ins..." said Blowhole.  
"YOU CURSED MAMMAL!" Skipper yelled in anger.  
"You all are stupid... Didn't you see the security cameras?" said Blowhole.  
"What do you mean?" Skipper asked.  
"Ah... You didn't notice them... Of course, the corridor was too dark so you wouldn't notice them." said Blowhole.  
"HOVER DAM!" Skipper yelled. "We've got to move now - Kowalski and Rico are in danger!"

Skipper just turned around when Blowhole pushed a green button on his vehicle. The door locked.

"Too late, Skipper. Kowalski and Rico could be already assassinated." said Blowhole.

Skipper felt so guilty - and angry. He turned around to face his nemesis again.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Skipper shouted in anger.  
"Ah... That's what your brother said when his lover killed... But you can see where's he right now." said Blowhole.  
"DAMN YOU - "  
"You are precisely same like your brother. Too stupid, and always late to do something." said Blowhole again.  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MAMMAL!" Skipper shouted. And then he slided quickly to the bridge.

"SKIPPER - DON'T! IT COULD BE A TRAP!" Manfredie shouted.

Too late. Skipper reached the bridge, and Blowhole pushed a yellow button on his vehicle. All side of the bridge suddenly covered by a glass wall. Skipper trapped inside it.

"SKIPPER!" Manfredie and Johnson yelled.

"HOVER DAM - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Skipper shouted. He punched and kicked the wall, but it couldn't be broken.

Blowhole laughed. "So easy, it was too easy... You have to control your emotion, Skipper... Now, you're in my trap."

Skipper punched the wall and shouted in anger.

"Say hello to my new friends." said Blowhole. He pushed a red button on his vehicle.

The water in the pool suddenly trembling. And then so many fishes was flying out from the water.

"Flying piranhas." said Blowhole again. And then he laughed.

* * *

"This must be the hall." said Kowalski.

Kowalski and Rico reached the end of the corridor, and facing a room with 3 doors at each side of it. There were some boxes in the room.

"Now give me 12 bags of dynamites. I'm sure it's enough to destroy this building, with those closed corridors." said Kowalski. "I also need some wires, a remote and four batteries."

Rico coughed all of them.

"Wait a minute. I'll do my job." said Kowalski. He started to make the remote bombs.

Not long, they heard foot steps coming from all corridors.

"They find us!" Kowalski said.  
"How?" Rico asked.  
"We have to build the bomb! Cover me, I'll finish it as fast as I can!" Kowalski said, while making the bomb.

Rico coughed two machine guns and two kevlars, then he moved the boxes around them so they could use it as cover.

Lobsters coming out from all doors. Rico was shooting like crazy and killed some lobster, but it wasn't enough. More lobsters coming with guns.

"Faster!" Rico grunted.  
He got some shot on his chest, luckily the kevlar was strong enough. But still, he coughed some blood.  
He shot back and killed those lobsters.  
"FASTER!" Rico grunted again.

"I'M WORKING!" said Kowalski. "Blue wires to red... Yellow to green... The batteries. Okay, it's finished!"

Kowalski took the bomb remote and the machine gun. Then he wore the kevlar. He supported Rico shooting the lobsters.

"Plan?" Rico asked, while shooting the keep-coming lobsters.  
"Still thinking... Just keep shooting!" said Kowalski.

To be continued...  
A/N: I know this chapter is short... But I hope you liked it. Please give me reviews... =)


	12. Chapter 12: Critical Period

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Got some writer's block here...  
By the way, thanks for your reviews.

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 12: Critical Period

"We have to get away from here," said Kowalski. "And I'll blow up this building,"  
"How?" Rico grunted, while shooting some lobsters.  
"Back to the door where we came from. You clear our way, and I'll cover your back," Kowalski answered.

Rico nodded.

"Run when I say 'now'," said Kowalski. "Three... Two... One... NOW!"

They ran to the door. Rico was shooting the lobsters that blocking their way. He got some shot on his chest and a shot on his left flipper. He ignored the pain and keep shooting and running.  
Kowalski shot the lobsters behind them. A bullet grazed his head.  
"Gah...," he whispered.

Finally they reached the exit gate.  
"We have to explode it now," said Kowalski.  
"The others?" Rico asked.  
"There's no time to wait them," Kowalski answered. "It's already ten minutes since we put the bomb."

Rico shook his head. "Wait for them," he grunted.

A bullet hitted his chest.  
"They're coming again!" said Kowalski. "Okay, set up a defence here. We wait for them,"

* * *

"MANFREDIE! JOHNSON! RUN!" Skipper shouted.  
"We won't leave you alone, Skipper!" said Manfredie.

"So funny. Of course they won't leave you. They can't run anymore," said Blowhole. "You'll watch their death by yourself, Skipper."

Those flying piranhas moved slowly towards Manfredie and Johnson. Skipper tried to break the glass wall. But, again, it was useless.

"BLOWHOLE! LET THEM GO! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" Skipper shouted in anger - and anxiety.

"Not really. The friends of my nemesis is my enemy," said Blowhole, then he laughed. "Feel helpless? I control those piranhas through a microchip in my brain. So, if you want to stop them, you have to kill me. The problem is, how?"

"DAMN YOU!" Skipper shouted again.

"Let we start the drama," said Blowhole.

He laughed. Then the piranhas flied quickly to those two penguins.

Manfredie punched the one in front of her. Then she rolled backwards to avoid the other piranhas. She kicked several above her and stood up while swung her right flipper - hitted two piranhas in a time.

Johnson kicked a piranha next to him and jumped to dodge the another. Then he punched the one flied right to his face and turned around to hit the others.

"If Rico is here, he will enjoy burning some fishes," said Manfredie while turning around and kicked a piranha.

"Yeah, I'm sure that he will," Johnson said. "But it's better if he is in a safe place instead of standing here,"

"You're right," Manfredie replied.

"Guys, it's already ten minutes, they should push the button now," Skipper shouted.

"They should, but they won't," Johnson answered. "You know their character. They're too weak to let us die,"

"STOP TALKING!" Blowhole yelled. "Don't you understand that you're all in danger now? It makes me feel so stupid to see you're all chatting freely like safe,"

Manfredie punched a piranha in front of her and dodged the other. Johnson kicked the one behind Manfredie and hitted the other behind him with his elbow. Then they punched the last one together.

"See? They aren't match with us," said Manfredie. "Now come here so I can break your ugly eyes, coward,"

"Good job, team!" Skipper shouted proudly.

Blowhole laughed. "I must, say you two are awesome. But, do you really think that the battle is already finished?" said him.

Manfredie and Johnson stared each other.

"GUYS! BEHIND YOU!" Skipper shouted.

* * *

"Rico, I do really think that we should follow the order," said Kowalski, while shooting behind boxes that blocking the gate, coughed by his partner.

Rico shook his head. "No," he grunted, while also shooting.

Some blood marks dried on the ground and the boxes, came from several coughs and wounds on their flippers.

"Do you think that they will make it?" Kowalski asked unpatiently.

Rico nodded. "Yes,"

Kowalski stopped shooting and took cover behind the boxes. Then he looked at Rico.

"Then," said him. "We can't just sit here. We have to help them. Let's move-"

Rico shook his head. "You - stay - here," he grunted. "Wait - for - ten minutes,"

"What do you mean?"

Rico coughed an iron helmet and several grenades. And after it he throwed one to the lobsters. It exploded hardly.

"Ten minutes," he grunted again. And he ran into the base, shooting like crazy.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
A/N: Maybe it will take some time again to update this. By the way, I'd be very glad to read your reviews.


	13. Chapter 13: Killed

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. =)

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 13: Killed

"RICO! WAIT!" Kowalski yelled.

Too late.

"Gah!" he whispered. "Jesus Christ, please bless him...,"

Rico shot like crazy and threw some grenades to the corridor. Soon it became silent, since the explotion was spreading through those closed corridors and killed almost all the attackers. He also got some burn although he already coughed a metal sheet to protect his body. He pushed back because of the explotion, then he threw away the metal sheet and keep moving. He met a group of dying lobsters with burns that lied on the ground.

"Blowhole?" Rico asked to one of them.

"Don't know...," he answered.

Rico slapped his face hardly. "BLOWHOLE?" he asked again.

"Kill me," the lobster answered.

Rico dodged a punch from a lobster behind him, then he kicked the lobster's stomach hardly and punched his face. That lobster fell to the ground, died.

Rico shot the other lobsters, right on their face, and left the one who he asked before to keep dying.

"BLOWHOLE?" Rico asked again. "Answer. I - will - end - your - suffer,"

"I'm... not... telling you... Stupid," he answered.

Rico shot the lobster's legs, one bullet for each leg. The lobster shouted in pain.

"I - have - to - find - him - by - myself, huh?" Rico grunted.

Then Rico left that lobster dying, slowly killed by his wounds.

* * *

"What are they made of actually?" said Manfredie, while breathing hardly. "We've killed them all three times, but they can't die,"

"I have no idea," Johnson answered, also breathing hardly.

Their bodies were full with wounds. Some of their blood ran down their bodies and damp the ground. Skipper stared them with worries on his face, still can do nothing to break the glass wall.

"Tired, buddies?" said Blowhole. "Beg mercy from me and promise that you all will work for me, then I'll stop my piranhas,"

"Just in your dream, idiot," Johnson said.

Blowhole laughed. "Don't worry, I was joking. Here they come, the fourth wave,"

With that, the piranhas that lied on the ground slowly moved and flied again.

"How are you, Skipper? Do you enjoy the show?" Blowhole said.

"YOU EVIL MAMMAL! WHY DO YOU MUST HURT THEM? FIGHT WITH ME IF YOU'RE A MAN!" Skipper shouted.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have my own plan," said Blowhole.

Manfredie punched a piranha in front of her and turned around to kick the one behind her, then she elbowed another one that glided towards her.

"JOHNSON, BEHIND YOU!" Skipper shouted.

Johnson turned around, but he had no more power to turn quickly. A piranha bit his neck. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He tried to pull that piranha, but its bit just getting more tight. Other piranhas came and bit his body.

"NO! JOHNSON!" Manfredie yelled.

She ran towards her brother. She punched every piranhas that closed her way. Tears were running down her face.

"Uh, it must be really bad," said Blowhole.

"LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU, DAMNED CREATURE!" Skipper shouted and punched the wall again with all of his power and anger. It made a little crack. He punched again, made the crack bigger. His right flipper covered with blood.

"I will, Skipper. Soon enough, after I kill her too," said Blowhole.

Skipper looked at his comrades. Manfredie already killed all piranhas. But Johnson didn't move a muscle anymore. She cried on her brother's death body. Tears also running down Skipper's face. Knowing that he will loss one of his best friends.

Blowhole smiled.

A piranha flied from the ground quickly towards Manfredie's neck.

"MANFREDIE!" Skipper screamed.

Blood spelt to the ground.

"Skipper..," Manfredie whispered. "I love... you..,"

She fell to the ground, on her brother's side.

"No... Please... Don't leave us... Don't leave me!" Skipper cried.

"What a drama," Blowhole said.

The glass wall opened. Skipper stood on the middle of the bridge. His eyes looked at his nemesis. The cry changed into an unmeasured anger.

"Come here," said Skipper. "One by one combat,"

Blowhole smiled. "Just like what I want. I'll enjoy torturing you before I kill you,"

TO BE CONTINUED...  
A/N: I'll be glad to read your reviews. The next chap will take some time. You know, writer's block. -_-  
Have a nice day~


	14. Chapter 14: Mission Failed?

A/N: Thanks for your reviews.

Unforgotten Past  
Chapter 14: Mission Failed?

* * *

"5 minutes left," Kowalski said. "They need to be fast..,"

* * *

Blowhole smiled on his vehicle. Skipper stood silently on the middle of the bridge. Blowhole moved quickly towards Skipper and punched him. Skipper dodged and kicked back. Then he punched his face rapidly, but Blowhole could parry them all.

"You know, Skipper," said Blowhole. "You're no a leader,"

"Shut up, mammal," said Skipper.

He turned around and elbowed Blowhole. Blowhole dodged and caught Skipper's flipper, and threw him away. Skipper fell to the ground and rolled away to stand up again.

"It's all because of you," said Blowhole again. "See? Under your command, your comrades are dead now,"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" said Skipper.

Skipper slided towards Blowhole and swung his flipper, kicked him, and punched him. Again, Blowhole could parry his attack.

"You and your brother has no different," Blowhole said. "Stupid. Both of you,"

"I'll tear your mouth apart!" said Skipper.

He punched rapidly again, in rage. Blowhole smiled and parried them all, then he swept Skipper's feet. He fell again.

"It's fun to play someone's emotion," Blowhole laughed.

Skipper got on his feet again. He stared his enemy in anger.

"You'll regret everything you've done," said Skipper.

"You can do nothing," Blowhole replied. "It's easy to talk, but can you prove it?"

"Certainly,"

Skipper waddled carefully towards Blowhole. Blowhole laughed and moved his vehicle quickly towards Skipper. Skipper dodged and elbowed him. Blowhole parried it and turned around to face his enemy. They looked each other's eyes. Blowhole hit Skipper's face, then he punched his stomach, and elbowed his face again. Skipper coughed blood and shook his head.

"Why? Too fast for you?" Blowhole said.

"Do it again if you can,"

Blowhole punched, Skipper dodged and hit Blowhole's face. And then he punched

Blowhole's stomach, and quickly kicked him. But Blowhole parried it.

"Your rapid attack is useless here," said Blowhole. "I'll show you mine,"

Blowhole punched quickly Skipper's face. He dodged, but Blowhole quickly hit his stomach, punched his face twice, and hit his stomach again.

Skipper smiled and immediately caught Blowhole's flipper and smacked him to the ground.

"I was waiting for the best moment," said Skipper.

Skipper kicked Blowhole, Blowhole parried it and swept Skipper's feet. But Skipper fell by elbowed his face. Skipper stood up again, while Blowhole was suffering because his robotic eye got hit.

"See?" Skipper said.

* * *

Kowalski stared the remote. And he took a deep breath.

"Order is order. I have to do this," said him. "They know what are they doing. They can save themselves,"

He closed his eyes. And with a drop of tear, he pushed the red button.

* * *

They heard a big explotion. The building was shaking and starting to collapse. Broken pieces of the ceiling were falling to the ground.

"What have you done to my base?" Blowhole said.  
"Nothing much. Let's die together here," said Skipper.

A piece of the fracture fell towards Skipper's head. He dodged, and Blowhole took the chance to swept his feet. Skipper fell, and Blowhole immediately crawled back to his vehicle.

"It's your time to die, but not mine," said Blowhole.

He moved to a secret door at the wall. Skipper slided to catch him, but another fracture fell and closed his way. He jumped above it and slided between the ruins, but the door already closed when he arrived.

"NO! YOU COWARD! GET BACK HERE AND FINISH OUR PROBLEM!" he cried. "No... I can't lose him... I can't... Get back here!"

A big fracture fell and hit him. His head wounded badly, and his sight became blur. He remembered about his team, and Private. He tried to get up, but he didn't able to move a muscle.

"I'm failed... I'm so sorry, boys... I'm sorry... Private," he whispered.

Half conscious, he heard another kaboom. And then a shadow lifted him.

* * *

The sun light was disappeared, blocked by smokes and dark clouds. Kowalski freeze on his place. The base was fully destroyed, flat with the ground. And he was alone. No sign of his comrades. He quickly slided through the ruins in the silent, wished he will hear at least a small breath of his friends.

Suddenly a small explotion surprised him. He slided towards it. Rico, with a sorrowful face, climbed up from the hole made by the explotion.

"Thanks God you're alive," Kowalski said.  
"Help me," said Rico.

Kowalski arrived and saw an iron large box inside the hole. With an unconscious Skipper and... death bodies of Johnson and Manfredie inside it.

"Oh no... I'm really sorry about them, Rico... I'm so sorry," said Kowalski.

"Not your fault," Rico grunted. He didn't cry. But his face was really filled with sadness. And guilty. "I was - too slow... If I was - faster... My fault,"

They lifted their friends to the surface. While the dark clouds slowly began to let down their water heavily.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...  
A/N: How was it? I'm so sorry it took a very long time to update this. Anyway, please review.


	15. Chapter 15: End of the Story

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Well, here's the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Unforgotten Past

Chapter 15: End of the Story

Skipper opened his eyes, and the first thing he felt was a terrible headache. His head was bandaged, and he was laying in a small tent. Then he got up.

"Skipper? You okay?" asked Kowalski, who was sitting next to him. His face was looked worried.

Skipper took a long breath first. "I am, soldier. Tell me how long I've been sleeping and what have happenned,"

"28 hours. Blowhole's base is destroyed, and you were unconscious. Luckily Rico came just in time to save you. He coughed an iron box and brought you into it. Manfredie and Johnson..,"

"I know. Where are they?" Skipper's heart beated so hard as he asked the question, making him felt worse.

"We buried them near Blowhole's base," said Kowalski.

"Bring me to them,"

"But you're just awake, and-"

"I said bring me to them,"

They went out from the tent. They were in a forest. Skipper followed Kowalski, and hundred things came to his mind while they were waddling. About Johnson. Manfredie. Cathrine. Private. Jack and his words.

They arrived at the border of the forest. The sun light hit the trees, making some familiar shadow. Then Skipper stared the sky. That was a nice view; a mixture of the blue sky, white and orange clouds with the sun light. He sighed. It was a long time ago, when they were still young. They were watching the sky together while laughing on Jack's and Rico's joke. But it was a long time ago. And he couldn't back to that moment.

"Skipper? Are you alright?" asked Kowalski.

"I'm fine, Kowalski. Just... I miss the old times," Skipper replied.

Kowalski took a look to the sky too. "So do I," he said.

They waddled towards the ruins. Not far in front of them, Rico stood silently, watching the two graves made near the destructed building. They stopped beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Rico. I'm really sorry," said Skipper.

Rico nodded. Skipper saw several wild flowers grew near them. He took some of it.

"Rest in peace, my friends," he said while putting the flowers on the grave. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault. Blowhole still alive, and-"

"What?" Rico grunted.

"Blowhole... survived?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper didn't say anything. He couldn't think clearly. He was really felt guilty, his headache just getting worse, and his beak was too stiff to speak a word.

Rico stared his leader in disappointment. He turned around and slided into the forest.

"I'll take care of him," said Kowalski. He looked at Skipper. "Don't worry, sir. It wasn't your fault. Blowhole is-,"

"NO! IT WAS MY FAULT! I WAS TOO STUPID SO WE WERE TRAPPED! THAT WAS MY FAULT!" Skipper yelled. He shook his head and sighed. "Just go and make sure Rico is okay,"

Kowalski nodded and slided away.

Skipper watched as the wind blew and took a flower away.

"Why?" he said. "Why must it happened to us?"

Tears started to fall down from his eyes. "WHY?"

He shouted in anger. He shouted again. And again. His head beated hurtly but he ignored it. Until his sight went blur, and blur, and finally he fell down.

* * *

-THE PENGUIN'S HQ, PRESENT TIME-

"Well, so that the story, son," said Skipper. "Soon Rico and Kowalski were back and found that I was fainted again, and Rico understand about my position,"

Private nodded. "Now I understand why you guys really hate Blowhole,"

"But it's useless to keep a grudge inside your heart," said Skipper. "Believe it, keeping a grudge only lead you to do some stupid thing. That's what your father said, and you have to remember that,"

Private nodded and smiled. "Alright, Skippah!"

"Time to go sleep," said Skipper. "You boys just go sleep first, I want to drink some coffee,"

They nodded and waddled to their bunks.

"Er.. Private?" Skipper called.

Private turned around. "Yes, Skippah?"

Skipper smiled warmly. "Good night, son,"

Private replied the smile and went to his bunk. While Skipper waddled to another room to take his coffee.

"Private? Do you still awake?" Kowalski asked from his bunk.

"Yes, Uncle Kowalski," Private answered.

"Well, just call me Kowalski as usual, please," said Kowalski. "Anyway, do you want to know what happened when he fainted? He didn't tell you that part, maybe because he's too shy,"

"Sure,"

"Well, before he woke up, he whispered your name several times,"

Private smiled. "I hear that, Uncle,"

"Whatever. Good night, Private, Rico,"

"Night," Rico grunted.

"Good night, Uncles," said Private.

'Did you say you're not a good dad, Skippah?' Private thought. 'Good night, dad, mom, Skippah,'

* * *

Skipper drank his fish-coffee while watching the moon on the penguins platform. His mind was back to the dream - the dream when he was fainted at Manfred's and Johnson's graves.

"Wake up, Captain,"

Skipper opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a room. The whole room was white.

"Come on, wake up. You're not that weak,"

He felt his body was really tired. Only tired. The hurt at his head was gone. So he got up.

In front of him, Jack stood with a smile. "Good job, soldier,"

"But, how-" Skipper stuttered. "Is this only... my imagination?"

"It's up to you to consider this as a dream or a reality," said Jack.

"I'm very tired," said Skipper. "I need some rest,"

"Hold on. Your mission hasn't finished yet,"

"Well... Yeah. I'm failed to kill-"

"Not to kill, Skipper," said Jack. "It is not your mission,"

"But Blowhole killed you all!"

"And should you become a killer machine only to kill him?"

"I'll do everything needed to kill him,"

"No, no... Listen to your brother, Skipper," said Jack. "Keeping a grudge will only lead you to do some stupid things. More longer you let the grudge live inside your heart, your brain will get rotten and rotten. So let the grudge go away and forget it,"

"So what's my mission?"

"I'm sure you know it. You have to take care of Kowalski, Rico and a certain someone,"

Skipper nodded. "Private... Private... Yeah, Private,"

"Oh yeah, one more. Manfredie said that she loves you,"

"Manfredie..."

"But," Jack continued. "She said that you have to continue your life. Just keep her as an old story. There's another girl waiting for you,"

Skipper smiled.

"Well, I gotta go now," said Jack. "Don't forget about your mission, Captain,"

"I will never forget it," said Skipper. "I promise, I will take care of Private as my own son,"

Jack smiled and hugged him. "Thanks,"

"Well, Manfred," said Skipper, while smiling and staring the otter habitat. "I think you're right,"

"Time to go sleep," he said, after he drank up the last call of his coffee. "Good night, my friends,"

He turned around and waddled back into his headquarters.

THE END

* * *

A/N: FINALLY, THE END! Thank you very much for you all who read this story, especially for your reviews!  
Well, I hope you'll give me review as this is the last chapter!

By the way, there are some new episode of POM! I wish I can watch it soon! =)


End file.
